Repent
by Gekkou Hana
Summary: "I couldn't take my mind off of you. I came here to prove to myself that you're nothing for me to occupy my thoughts with. " Every word he spoke was a lie to himself and to the girl he kept insisting on hurting.


I've had this story in my computer for quite a while. Whoops? So this is the last one for this continuing one shot. So sad that it had to end but I feel like I grew out of these characters They were fun to write about but I do bid my adieu to them. I hope you all enjoy and hopefully it's not too corny! I tried to keep the corniness to a minimum!

Disclaimer: No I don't own these characters. I only own myself, my dog, my car and the computer I wrote this story on.

**Repent**

He walked through the door cautiously peering over his shoulder a couple of times and then looking around inside before he stopped at the foyer of the apartment.

"You were gone for more than a month." She quietly said as if she were to make any noise to startle him he would disappear once again. His back was facing her but she could still imagine seeing the sneer in his face as he spoke in response.

"Well business men do tend to go away from time to time. My stay just happened to be a longer than I expected." The last sentences came out like an apology but she knew he owed her nothing.

"Is that why you go to the University?" He could hear her shift out of nervousness. Having him standing her in her small apartment made him stick out like a sore thumb but she couldn't help but to want to this to last as much as she could. The question made him turn around with his mouth open as if he wanted to say something but instead averted his eyes away from her and gave her a nod instead. "Kaiba." She started but he took a couple steps towards her to reach the door but she shook her arm out to prevent him from touching the door handle. "You didn't come here to make small talk, did you?"

Though his eyes remained on the door handle his hand lowered so that it remained by his side. With an almost inaudible sigh, he turned his head down so he could crack his neck and turned back around so that he entered her living room and chose to sit on the loveseat. His hands rose to smooth back his hair, a nervous moment.

"I had a long trip. Could I have a glass of water?" He asked although not genuinely polite. Anzu folded her arms and scoffed at his request but stalked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water she had in her fridge.

"You look more irritated than usual, would a cup of sake be more fitting?" With her hand holding onto the water bottle, the other lingered on the tall cold sake bottle. When there was no answer other than an irritated grunt, she took the bottle along with a cup just in case. When she handed the water bottle to him, he took it without looking at her. Noticing his eyes aversion she held on to the bottle so that he had to look up at her.

"I don't mean to be rude like you but what exactly are you doing here?" She asked as she placed the sake bottle and cup down on the table in front of him.

The question made him wonder exactly why he was there. His trip to America was a successful one but the whole time he felt irritated. Well, more irritated than usual. As women threw themselves on him at dinner, at his hotel or even walking down the street, he could not help but think back to the fiery woman standing before him now. The more he stayed overseas the more he found himself itching to go back. All his dreams and thoughts were consumed by their last meeting. The way her body fit nicely against his and the smell of her skin along with the feel of her lips was haunting him. How he managed to come home without making his younger brother suspicious was beyond him. That suspicion did however come to surface while they stayed overseas.

"_What had gotten into you Seto? You seem like you're a million miles away! We'll never get to come home if you keep acting like this."_

When he arrived back in town he found himself driving to the apartment, which Anzu just so happen to reside at. Although he never spoke about what was bothering him, his brother had concluded correctly that it was about a woman.

"_You know. It IS okay to like someone. " The long haired teenager joked. _

The water bottle was forgotten and he leaned over so he could pour himself a cup of the unfiltered sake and swallowed it in one shot. Surprising Anzu with his sudden movement, she stepped back a few steps.

"I couldn't take my mind off of you. I came here to prove to myself that you're nothing for me to occupy my thoughts with. " Every word he spoke was a lie to himself and to the girl he kept insisting on hurting. However, his words seemed to not have effect on her. She just stood in front of him watching and listening passively. "I need someone who is up to par with me and I can't seem to see why you would fit that description." He continued to speak without any truth in his voice but hoped it would somehow become true. "You are annoying to say the least with your optimism, you're friends with what I could call my rival, you can't seem to mind your own business, and you always find a way to crawl yourself into my head and consume most of my thoughts." Her scoff interrupted his rant.

"So you came here to insult me some more." Anzu countered with a deadpan tone. Still standing before him, she crossed her arms over her chest and wore an irritated expression.

"No Mazaki." The sake didn't seem to relieve any bit of tension that he felt building more and more. "I came here because I thought if I saw you then I would see in an instant why I was foolish enough to be so distracted."

"Did it work then?" He now looked up at her and shook his head while putting down the cup he was firmly holding. In his field of vision he could see her lean but shapely legs. How would they look wrapped around his waist he wondered for a moment before shaking the idea out of his head? The more he stayed here in here presence the more he felt like just giving in to this insane idea of being with a cheerleading optimistic friend of Mutou.

"Oh." He stood up after he poured then drank one last cup of sake. "Is that it? You wanted to see if you were foolish enough to be distracted by someone as low as me?" The tone held sarcasm, which seemed so unfitting for a kind and cheerful person such as herself. His eyes caught hers with an invisible grip that she could not break out of. Part of it scared her and part of it excited her. An emotion other than hatred or coldness was a rare occurrence.

"I never thought myself to be a fool." Like his eyes, his voice held conviction but she did something that reminded himself why he bothered with her in the first place.

"Then what would you call yourself then?" Her arm shot out and held on to his wrist before he could move towards the door. She was at times a blunt and fearless woman. It was what made his eyebrows rise from time to time. It was also why he wanted to banish her from his thoughts at the same time. Something close to a defeated sigh escaped his lips.

"I shouldn't have come." He abruptly stated but made no effort to move. As she saw a war waging in his cerulean eyes, she retained the hand she held with a firm grip.

"If you go then you may never get the chance to have this moment happen again." His eyes snapped back up at hers. "I'm not saying I wouldn't want to give you a chance but here you are. I can't help but assume you're basically saying how you want to give US a chance and I think I have the right to decided whether or not I want to continue waiting for you to make your mind up."

"I don't appreciate ultimatums." His low voice grumbled, causing her to warmly smile.

"And I don't appreciate this yo yo of emotions I'm receiving from you. It shouldn't be so hard to decide whether or not you want me in your life, even for a stubborn man like yourself." His hand cupped her face gently and returned her warm expression with his eyes. The site of him with an expression other than scorn warmed her stomach and made her heart flutter as if a million butterflies awoke in her core. Closing his eyes, he leaned down so that his mouth barely touched her forehead. His breath fanned against her bangs and she felt her nerves jolt.

"Anzu. I don't think this is right." Not wanting to show her hurt, she could not help but feel her heart sink as her legs wanted to in this moment. "I don't want you to wait for something you're never going to fully get." With a tug and a bitter shake Anzu stepped back away from his touch.

"I see." A part of her wished she didn't sound so bitter but she couldn't help but hate the fact that he came here bringing with him some type of false hope for her. Yes, he was confused but so was she and she wasn't about to run away from it just because she was afraid it wasn't going to work out.

She tried to avoid his gaze as she turned towards the kitchen to keep her occupied with some menial task but found nothing so she opted to stand in front of the sink with her fists on the counter.

"I assumed wrong then. You came to tell me after more than a month that you don't want anything to happen between us?" It wasn't a question as it was more of a statement. He stood where she left him and his silence was deafening. "Well then I'm sure you're set to go home after your trip." She said with a sigh.

"I don't say this often to anyone but I am sorry." Although he was in the next room, his response sounded like thunder in her ears.

"For what?" A bitter laugh escaped her lips and she winced at how miserable she sounded. " You don't owe me anything. I offered you my friendship and we had a few words with each other. I overstepped my boundaries a few times and I should have known better." At this point angry tears formed in her eyes, which she furiously tried to blink away and her fists shook. It was ridiculous for her to cry at something that was barely anything but that small bit of hope turned into anger within her wanting to know exactly why it couldn't happen. "I knew it was a slim chance but I knew I had to just come clean with you and let you know how I felt. I won't play the heart broken girl here so trust me when I say I knew what the outcome was going to be with you." With her rambling she failed to notice the shake in her voice and Seto walking towards the kitchen.

He watched her as she spoke with each word being spoken with a shaky tone and her eyes set on the sink. When she paused she held back a sad sigh and noticed his presence in the room. Slightly turning her head away towards him she hoped no visible tears were evident. Kaiba stood a few feet from her expressionless as he always was. The light in his eyes were different though. There was no coldness to them or sick amusement to her sad rant.

"You_ knew_ I wouldn't want this?" Licking her lips she shrugged and in truth she was just rambling without knowing the truth. "Am I so cold that even an annoyingly optimistic cheerleader like you had no hope for me?" There was a tinge of sad amusement in his tone, which didn't go unnoticed by Anzu.

"No." A whispered reply caused him to raise his eyebrows. "I told you before that I had hope for you. I know you're capable of this. I hoped so badly that if not a few months ago but some day you would open up to me if even for just a moment. You did and although you're running away now, you proved to the both of us that one day you would make someone very happy if you would just let yourself. " At some point they got closer until his hand was back cupping her cheek.

"The words you say." He started with a scoff and a shake of his head. Every word she spoke held so much hope and promise that had he not had the childhood he went though he could almost fall for every fairy tale promise she held out. It took him a moment to remember that not everyone went through what he did. She held her innocence and saw the tainted soul he had and accepted it whole-heartedly. "It has more of a profound effect on me than I lead you to believe. Even now you have hope that I will give in but even if it's not you, you still believe it." Both his hands found themselves holding Anzus face as he brought her closer. "You will never leave my thoughts, will you?" Her hands went on top of his and closed her eyes.

"I hope not." One hand moved past her cheek and found themselves at the nape of her neck. The next thing she felt, which she anticipated so much, was his lips on hers. Unlike the first kiss they shared where it was full of timidness and exploration, this one was familiar and more confident. With a content sigh, she leaned her body into his while he kissed her mouth thoroughly as if he was trying to remember every inch of her mouth.

The jolt he felt was undeniable and even though he just said he should leave, he found himself in the position he tried to resist. It was hope that drew him in. Besides her obvious beauty and the fact that she in truth was nothing like those dumb fan girls, she held a promise of a future where there was nothing but love. In the past he never gave any type of romantic closeness a thought but now as he was growing older, it was something that nagged at him. This woman who he was now leading back into the living room without breaking their kiss was always in the back of his mind. She knew far more about him than most women, which was nerving but comforting at the same time. His harshness over the years has not deterred her and she still accepted him in her life, if he wanted.

"All I asked for was your friendship." She breathed out after they parted. "Please let me give you this." Her words held promise and he knew even before she spoke that he had her loyalty. After so long of trying and being pushed away, she never stopped trying. Any secret agenda he thought she had disappeared with each kiss.

"I may not be what you're looking for. I can't give you what you're asking for." As he spoke, she distracted him with kisses along his jaw, down to his neck and then back to his lips.

"Just give me you. Give me the bad and the good. I've seen it all with you, Seto. I don't think you can ever scare me." His grip on her waist held tighter and she knew she was winning this round.

"Hmm.." There was his white flag. There was his acceptance of her in his life and his final word on this ongoing inner battle. The smile she held against his lips could not waver and as much as he wanted to scowl he could find the strength to. The girl before him was the bright future he never seemed to think he'd had. Annoying optimism won this battle and he was glad to surround to those pink lips and tempting body.

**! **Not too corny? I tried.. I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and liked my little stories!


End file.
